Les doubles
by woloopie
Summary: Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble. Et lorsqu'ils le sont, c'est tellement bon. [Patron x Mathieu]


_**Hey! Cet O.S. est depuis quelques temps dans mon pc et je me suis dit qu'il était temps pour moi de le publier.  
**__**Bonne lecture. :)**_

* * *

Mathieu déboule dans le salon en tirant passionnément une latte sur sa clope et interpelle l'adolescent en noir assis dans le canapé :

-Patron ! Ce soir, ça te dit de sortir ? Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui !

-Wow gamin, calme-toi ! , répond-il brusquement en souriant néanmoins.

Mathieu se jette littéralement sur ses genoux et lui empoigne le col de sa chemise.

-De toute façon je sais que tu peux pas refuser. , minaude le jeune homme.

-Alors pourquoi demander ?

-Par principe, rien de plus.

Décidemment, il aime son caractère. Le Patron se redresse contre le dossier en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de son jeune créateur qui joue distraitement avec ses clavicules sortant des pans froissés de son éternelle chemise noire. Il lui subtilise sa cigarette allumée et en prend une bouffée, profitant du goût de la fumée et des lèvres de Mathieu avant de l'éteindre dans le cendrier posé à côté de lui.

-C'est d'accord. Seulement si on joue aux doubles. , accepte-t-il.

Mathieu sourit puis se lève avec vivacité.

-Tu es trop prévisible Patron ! J'ai bien fait de prévoir le coup : ma seule chemise blanche était en état de décomposition depuis quelques temps au fond de la panière à linge.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te faire une lessive ? J'ai une gueule de femme de ménage ?

-Non mais ch'uis certain que tu serais très mignon avec un plumeau.

Il grogne et tente d'envoyer un coussin sur Mathieu qui l'esquive avec facilité dans un petit éclat de rire attendrissant qui lui est si propre.

-Tu sais où je vais te le mettre ton plumeau ?

-Oui, je sais. C'est quand tu veux. , taquine le futur vidéaste.

Son rire résonne dans l'appartement alors qu'il part dans la chambre pour s'habiller, suivi de près par sa personnalité. Celle-ci anticipe avec bonheur la soirée en prévision : danser et éventuellement draguer avec Mathieu en utilisant leurs ressemblances est l'une des choses qu'il aime le plus. Evidemment, passer un tel moment avec son créateur l'enthousiasme énormément mais ça, il ne peut l'avouer autrement qu'en son for intérieur.

Il relève les yeux pour apercevoir Mathieu qui se tortille en plein milieu de sa chambre pour enfiler sa chemise avec quelques difficultés car trop pressé de partir. Il geint :

-Raaah mais j'y arrive pas ! Cette chemise est démoniaque !

-T'es vraiment un boulet. , grogne-t-il.

-Bah viens m'aider aussi !

En quelques rapides foulées, il se plante devant l'adorable adolescent. D'un geste brusque il attrape les pans ouverts de la chemise et les rabat l'un vers l'autre, sous le regard attentif du porteur du vêtement rebelle. Il entreprend ensuite de la boutonner en commençant par le haut.

-J'peux le faire ça !

Le Patron rétorque avec un sourcil levé dans une expression moqueuse :

-Ah oui ?

Il continue son entreprise, effleure l'abdomen frémissant au passage puis une fois qu'il a terminé, contemple le résultat en laissant traîner une main sur la hanche enveloppée d'un jean de Mathieu.

-T'es pas mal en chemise, Matounet.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-Te vexe pas chaton.

Et il part en riant après une dernière caresse, content de lui et du trouble semé.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Disons que c'est ma compensation pour ces moments que j'aie passé à te réconforter pour que t'oublies l'autre connasse, tu crois pas ? , dit-il en se retournant.

-Justement… Pourquoi t'utilises ces surnoms ?

Le Patron s'adosse contre le mur à côté de la porte et croise les bras.

-J'aime voir le trouble que ça instaure chez toi quand je les prononce. Surtout que tu ne l'avais pas quand c'était elle qui les employait.

Après un clin d'œil, il quitte la chambre et repart dans le salon pour s'affaler de nouveau dans le canapé en attendant que Mathieu finisse de se préparer. Et il ne fut pas long, comme à son habitude.

-On y va ?

Le Patron le considère longuement en l'enveloppant de son regard scrutateur, observant ses cheveux délicieusement et négligemment décoiffés, son visage impeccablement rasé contrairement à lui qui se traîne une barbe de trois jours, puis sa chemise qui lui colle flatteusement à la peau.

-C'est parti. Prend ton casque gamin.

+x+x+x

Mathieu s'accroche à lui avec force. Le Patron sait bien qu'il n'aime pas vraiment la moto depuis l'accident avec son père. A l'époque, celui-ci ne lui avait pas prêté de casque, ne le jugeant pas nécessaire étant donné que lui-même n'en avait pas. Le bambin avait eu la peur de sa vie et sans doute l'un de ses plus grands traumatismes. S'ouvrir grandement le front (et en garder la petite quoique psychologiquement douloureuse cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil gauche) est une chose. Ce n'est jamais réellement plaisant d'avoir du sang qui vous coule jusque dans vos yeux, mais qui ne vous empêche néanmoins pas d'avoir des flashs lumineux qui vous traversent la vision en même temps que la douleur vous paralyse. Mais voir le visage de son père disparaître dans une mare de sang avalant ses traits déformés et ravagés de gravillons en est une autre.

C'est à cette époque là qu'il est apparu. Il commença à se manifester dans le jeune esprit de l'enfant sous forme de voix afin de lui faire tenir le coup tandis que sa mère était trop dévastée pour s'occuper de son fils qui partit bien vite dans un pensionnat. Le problème une fois là-bas fut que ses camarades n'appréciaient pas le jeune garçon si rêveur et sensible qu'il était et qu'ils brisèrent tout ça à grand renfort de coups et d'insultes de façon quotidienne, amplifiant la douleur qui s'était emparé de son existence.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le Patron accélère un peu trop. Les mains de Mathieu s'accrochent férocement à sa taille dans un élan de peur et sa tête se presse un peu plus contre son épaule, comme pour se cacher, chercher une protection en lui. Il soupire longuement et ralentit en se traitant d'imbécile.

Finalement, il n'est qu'une personnalisation de ce que Mathieu aurait pu irrémédiablement devenir si justement il n'avait pas été là pour créer le pendant à sa véritable nature blessée. C'est lui qui a protégé Mathieu durant ces longues années. Il ne s'en félicite pas. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à exister.

-Patron ? , hésite la voix de Mathieu. T'as loupé la sortie.

-Eh merde.

+x+x+x

La musique trop forte et le jeu des lumières qui balayent fébrilement la salle les happent instantanément dès leur entrée. Mathieu reste pétrifié quelques instants devant le monde présent dans l'espace confiné. D'autres jeunes déboulent derrière eux, grognent parce qu'ils veulent passer et que le duo bloque le passage. Le Patron tire son créateur jusqu'au bar d'où, une fois assis sur des tabourets, ils observent l'assistance. Il se penche vers Mathieu pour lui hurler à l'oreille :

-Alors, tu repères déjà des proies potentielles ?

Il se tourne à son tour vers sa personnalité pour lui répondre de la même manière :

-Pas vraiment. Et toi ?

-Nan. Y a rien d'intéressant ce soir. Tiens, ta vodka.

Ils trinquent en se regardant droit dans les yeux, sourire aux lèvres. Ils savent que dans ce genre de situation, ils ne leur restent plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Et ils adorent ce changement de programme.

-Cher Mathieu, voudriez-vous être mon partenaire de danse pour ce soir ?

-Volontiers, double maléfique.

Il saisit la main que lui tend le Patron et le laisse l'entraîner jusqu'au cœur de la piste en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son sourire éclatant, oubliant par la même occasion les gens qui se retournent sur leur passage.

+x+x+x

Ils dansent, pressés l'un à l'autre, dans un balancement endiablé. Le rythme leur colle à la peau, l'alcool dans leurs veines les échauffent peut-être un peu trop. A moins que ce ne soit la chaleur de la salle qui les gagne. Ou bien celle du corps de leur partenaire, certainement trop proche. Délicieusement trop proche.

Mathieu pose sa main sur celle du Patron qui lui agrippe possessivement la hanche et tente de ne pas trop se concentrer sur le souffle qui lui brûle le cou et qui descend même jusqu'à ses clavicules étant donné que sa tête est posée sur l'épaule de sa personnalité, lui laissant le champ libre et une vue imprenable sur son torse.

Il essaye tout autant de ne pas prêter attention à la discrète main glissée entre eux, dans sa poche arrière de pantalon, qui joue subrepticement avec son fessier, taquine et entreprenante.

Il se retourne. Le Patron le regarde droit dans les yeux en continuant son manège. Il en profite pour rapprocher son créateur de lui, se penche jusqu'à son oreille.

-Tout va bien chaton ?

Mathieu frémit de la voix déjà rauque, peut-être un peu trop violemment au vu du regard satisfait de l'adolescent à chemise noire.

Dans le flash d'un stroboscope, une personne apparaît à leurs côtés pour les interpeller.

-Hey les mecs, vous êtes jumeaux ?

Le Patron se retourne dans un regard assassin dont le jeune homme lui est reconnaissant jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde quand sa personnalité évalue avec plaisir la jeune fille venue leur parler. D'un même mouvement, ils étudient les courbes harmonieuses mises en valeur par un petit morceau de tissu autrement appelé robe courte et moulante.

-Vous êtes seule ? , demande le Patron d'une façon faussement innocente.

-Plus pour très longtemps, j'en suis sûre mais sinon oui.

-Eh bien je suis là maintenant. (le Patron se tourne vers son partenaire de danse :) Ca te dérange pas ?

La voix qui d'habitude lui fait parfois perdre ses moyens l'irrite cette fois-ci. Dans un tressautement et un éclat de douleur au crâne, Mathieu part sans répondre, bousculant la poufiasse blonde au passage, faisant violemment de l'épaule au Patron. La tête basse, il se dirige jusqu'aux toilettes où il s'arrête devant les miroirs. Il observe son reflet en profitant du calme relatif de l'endroit, tentant d'identifier la chanson qui lui parvient en une rumeur sourde ainsi que le sentiment qui lui prend les tripes.

Il sait que l'alcool n'était pour rien dans le fait que sa tête lui tournait lorsqu'il était dans les bras du Patron.

Mathieu grogne et presse brusquement le bouton du robinet, met ses mains en coupe sous le jet revigorant et s'en asperge le visage une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il reste accoudé au rebord du lavabo un long moment.

Il sait aussi qu'il doit aller prouver à la jeune donzelle que c'est chasse gardée. Il rit silencieusement en se sentant stupide. Néanmoins il se redresse et repart dans la salle principale, plus motivé et remonté que jamais. Il repère le Patron assis au bar avec la fille de tout à l'heure. Il passe devant lui sans lui accorder un regard même s'il sent le sien accroché à son corps.

Et il se lance sur la piste. Seul. Il ondule lancinement en fusionnant avec la musique, marque une note par un déhanché provocateur. Il lance des œillades enflammées à tous ceux qui croisent ses yeux céruléens. Ses mains remontent le long de son corps en retraçant mutinement ses courbes, crochètent quelques instants sa nuque avant de redescendre. Il électrise l'air autour de lui avec volupté et innocence feinte, prenant tout le monde au piège. Ceux qui tentent de l'approcher se font recaler. Il aimante pourtant jusqu'à lui tous les regards dans la salle, passant du plus haineux au plus brûlant d'envie, il les captive tous, un à un. Il tourne encore sur lui-même et se retrouve face au Patron qui le regarde avec des yeux brillants, n'accordant plus d'attention à sa compagne. Lui aussi le mate sans retenue.

Alors il continue de danser, pour lui. Il met dans chacun de ses gestes une invitation indécente. Quelques perles de sueur illuminent sa peau et captent d'autant plus l'attention sur ses mouvements langoureux. Il n'est plus que pure provocation et appel à la luxure. Et il le sait.

Le Patron se retourne vers la jeune fille et la coupe dans son monologue.

-Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure : non, on n'est pas jumeaux. Disons plutôt que d'habitude, _je_ suis son double maléfique.

Et il se lève. Détache avec vivacité la main qui s'accroche à lui pour le retenir. Il ose fendre la foule béate de son pas assuré en ignorant les multiples paires d'yeux posées sur lui. Il cueille Mathieu au passage, d'une main sur son bassin et le retourne jusqu'à lui. Le choc entre leurs deux corps est brutal, terriblement bon.

-Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper ?

-J'ai dit que c'est ce que je voulais ?

Le Patron ricane de la réponse.

-T'es pas obligé de faire ton allumeur pour attirer mon attention sur toi, tu sais ?

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai déjà suffisamment envie de ton p'tit cul comme ça.

-C'est vrai que c'est l'impression que ça donnait quand tu es partie avec l'autre poufiasse.

-Jaloux ?

-Possessif. J'ai été à la bonne école je crois.

Le Patron resserre sa prise sur le fessier de son créateur alors que celui-ci lui griffe la nuque.

-C'est moi Mister Hyde normalement. , proteste faussement la personnalité.

-C'est vrai que c'est mieux quand tu me possèdes.

-Vraiment ? , demande-t-il, taquin.

Il obtient sa réponse lorsque ses yeux rencontrent la lueur obscène dans les yeux de Mathieu.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, tu peux même pas savoir ce que ça me donne envie de te faire.

Il se détache de sa sombre personnalité en riant et part vers le bar avec dans son dos, un visage l'observant avec intérêt.

+x+x+x

-Tu peux pas tenir plus Mathou, t'as pas l'expérience !

Il claque son verre sur le bois et se redresse pour mieux faire face et dominer son compagnon de beuverie.

-'m'en fous ! Tavernier, à boire !

Ils s'écroulent tous les deux de rire sur le comptoir alors que le barman désespéré leur prépare leurs verres. La morale ? Très peu pour lui : il préfère gagner des sous plutôt que préserver deux poivrots d'une cuite monumentale. Malheureusement pour lui, les portefeuilles des deux adolescents sont au plus mal et leur consommation doit s'arrêter là.

Mathieu descend son verre en une seule fois sous les yeux étonnés de son compagnon qui ne tarde néanmoins pas à faire de même. Il tente de quitter son tabouret en prenant largement appui sur la cuisse du Patron qui ne dit pourtant rien et se contente d'encaisser les sensations, de réprimer son désir pour son créateur même s'il ne peut plus se permettre de douter quant à sa réciprocité. Il l'accompagne dans sa traversée de la salle tout en gardant un œil sur lui. Il étudie son profil, frissonne lorsqu'il distingue les petites canines blanches de l'adolescent qui sortent délicatement lors de son irrésistible sourire.

-Patron ? T'aurais ton briquet ?

Il lui tend en silence, intrigué, et le suit jusqu'à une table dans un coin, sans trop comprendre l'idée de l'adolescent qui le précède. Mathieu prend l'un des bouchons de champagne qui jonchent la table autour de laquelle dorment de jeunes étudiants dont la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, allume le briquet et met la flamme en contact avec le liège pour le noircir. En comprenant enfin, il sort aussitôt son deuxième briquet pour aider le futur vidéaste dans sa tache et imite ses gestes avec empressement. Après un rapide coup d'œil amusé entre eux, ils barbouillent avec soin le visage des endormis et encore plus précautionneusement celui de la blonde, ne laissant plus un seul carré de peau visible.

Une fois satisfaits de leur résultat, les deux complices abandonnent l'objet de leur forfait en le jetant sur la petit table encombrée et partent côté à côté d'un pas tranquille en se retenant d'exploser de rire, heureux de leur gaminerie.

+x+x+x

Le vent frais qui les accueille aussi doucement qu'ils ne viennent de se faire énergiquement jeter dehors n'entame en rien la bulle de chaleur dans laquelle ils sont tous les deux enveloppés. Ils s'écroulent de rire l'un sur l'autre mais continuent d'avancer tant bien que mal en se soutenant mutuellement. Une fois arrivés devant la moto du Patron, la vérité déchire leurs esprits embrumés et le propriétaire du véhicule prend la parole :

-On peut pas prendre la route dans c't'étahahahahah.

-Prends-moi à la place !

-Fais pas des propositions que tu pourrais regretter toi.

-Rooooh, que de vulgarités.

-Heeey mais c'est toi qui viens de m'allumer chaton !

-Nooon ! J'ai juste dit ça comme ça ! Dis… On est déchirés ?

-J'crois bien ouais.

-On dort où ?

-Bah dans la moto. , grince l'adolescent en noir.

-Mais c'est carrément pas con ! Ah ouaaaaais non, ok y a pas d'habitacle. Comment on fait pour le reste de la soirée ?

Le Patron prend doucement Mathieu sous les cuisses et le porte pour l'assoir sur le siège de la moto. Installé entre ses jambes, il observe longuement son air perdu avant d'écraser ses lèvres avec brutalité contre les siennes dans un claquement de dents. Le jeune homme répond prudemment au baiser qui se désordonne bien vite. Au bout d'un moment, la personnalité laisse une occasion à son compagnon pour reprendre son souffle en le taquinant :

-C'est de ce type de suite de soirée dont tu parlais ?

Mathieu se lèche pensivement les lèvres en gardant son regard dans les yeux envoûtants de sa personnalité.

-Mmh nan pas vraiment. , ironise-t-il.

Une main glisse sous sa chemise sombre et remonte jusqu'à l'un de ses boutons de chaire. Il inspire un bon coup pour s'empêcher de réagir comme il aimerait le faire. S'il s'écoutait, il y a déjà longtemps que Mathieu se serait retrouvé sous lui à gémir indécemment. Mais pour lui, il sait refouler ses pulsions. Il lui prend la main et la cale contre son flanc, dirige la sienne sur sa cuisse puis se penche de nouveau vers cette foutue bouche damnée qui l'appelle.

+x+x+x

Le Patron se réveille brusquement, calé contre un mur de briques, dans une petite ruelle que l'aube encore trop jeune ne permet pas d'éclairer correctement, pour le plus grand bonheur de son crâne un peu trop sensible. Lentement, il commence par remuer ses orteils puis ses chevilles et remonte comme ça jusqu'à la nuque afin d'annuler la raideur de ses membres. Au bout de quelques instants, il rouvre les yeux.

Il a froid. Terriblement froid. Passer la nuit dehors n'aide pas, certes. Mais là, c'est différent. Il lui manque la présence de quelque chose. _Quelqu'un._

-Mathieu !

L'adolescent avait dormi toute la nuit à côté de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, il en est certain ! Il s'était même réveillé à plusieurs reprises et en avait profité pour s'assurer que son créateur allait bien, pour le recouvrir de sa veste en le voyant trembler. Alors à présent, où est-il ? Il l'aurait abandonné en lui rendant sa veste avant de partir ? Et pourquoi ? Il regretterait cette nuit passer à découvrir le corps de l'autre ? Ces baisers enflammés, les caresses insistantes ? C'est vrai qu'il est dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pus aller plus loin mais… Impossible. Et même si c'était le cas, il serait là à son réveil pour lui faire durement sentir que ce moment intime était une erreur.

Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose.

D'un bond, il se lève et au choc de ses pieds contre le sol, éveille un furieux mal de crâne amplifié par la crainte qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son créateur. Il sort de la ruelle et s'élance dans la rue en scrutant les alentours, le sol, les renfoncements, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de Mathieu. Car il en aurait laissé. Peu importe le moyen il aurait placé un indice pour qu'il comprenne. Pour qu'il parte à sa recherche. Parce qu'il lui fait confiance. Fulminant de rage et douleur, il continue sa course. Et heurte de plein fouet quelque chose qui fond contre sa masse, s'écroule par terre alors qu'il suit le mouvement.

Ignorant la douleur, le Patron évalue ce qui se trouve en dessous de lui.

-Mais t'es malade, t'aurais pu regarder où t'allais !

La voix qu'il reconnait sans peine le rassure instantanément et fait fondre d'un coup l'angoisse qui l'écrasait. Il se permet un soupir avant de se relever souplement et d'aider Mathieu à en faire de même.

-Où est-ce que t'allais comme ça Patron?!

-J'te cherchais. , grogne-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'arrête et fixe sa personnalité.

-Ooooh, mais tu t'inquiétais en fait !

Après la réception d'une petite taloche derrière la tête, Mathieu sourit.

-Tiens, j'nous ai acheté d'la bouffe, de l'eau et d'l'aspirine. Et ça aussi pour toi.

Le Patron s'arrête, coule son regard jusqu'aux mains tendus de l'adolescent dont il se rappelle la chaleur du touché et enfin l'objet que tient les doigts fins aux ongles courts.

-Je pense qu'elles t'iront.

Les doigts glissent le long de son visage dans un effleurement subtil. Il ferme les yeux.

-T'as tellement la classe avec.

Il rouvre ses paupières et découvre le monde dans une semi-obscurité satisfaisante qui a le don d'apaiser ses maux de tête. Son regard tombe sur Mathieu qui le scrute avec attention. Une main glisse dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

-Et carrément sexy comme ça. , termine le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Mais n'en profite pas, hein ! , conseille-t-il sans le regarder, en s'éloignant, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Le Patron le rattrape en quelques amples foulées et le prend par la taille.

-Tu sais bien que ce sera toujours toi que je préfèrerais dominer. , réplique-t-il en lui pinçant les fesses, mine de rien.

Le petit rire heureux de Mathieu s'élève dans la rue. Le Patron décide qu'il fera toujours tout pour que cet éclat ne s'éteigne jamais.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette petite lecture. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il en est si vous le souhaitez. :)_**


End file.
